


Eugene and Andrew in Big Brother War

by Maylalupa



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, big brother Andrew, big brother Eugene Fitzherbert, big brother war au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maylalupa/pseuds/Maylalupa
Summary: Just a fun AU where Varian is adopted by Eugene and Andrew as a little brother. Eugene and Andrew competes to see Who's the best big brother!
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. The You Ten Years ago?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. This is my very first fanfiction on AO3, so please be nice. Please comment down at the bottom. Special thanks to @ZoneRobotnik for helping joined AO3!

It was just a regular day in the kingdom of Corona...and by regular- ** _CRASH!_**

Varian groan. This was too freaking early! It has been a month since Rapunzel promised the Saporians to hear out their concerns about their culture! Varian sat up in bed and looked at his clock. 7:45 A.M. it read. Yep, too early. Varian got out of bed, embracing himself as he opened the door to hear the arguing continued.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED KNOW THAT WE MET BEFORE!?" Eugene asked loudly.

"It was ten years ago, Eugene. I had my hair long back then, I didn't grew my beard until I was 18, so of course you seriously mistook me for a girl." Andrew replied blushing himself. Juniper was on the floor cracking up next to him. Andrew looked like he didn't want to have this talk but Eugene was just as embarrassed as Andrew was! Varian just woke up so he was extremely confused by all this.

"Umm, is everything okay? You guys do know it's early right?" Varian said. The three adults looked at the young 15-year-old. 

"Oh sorry kid. I've just found out that I actually known Andrew." Eugene explained.

"Wait, you known Andrew?" Varian asked.

"Oh Var! HAHA, settle in 'cause it's one FUNNY story!" Juniper said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Flashback_ **

_15-year-old Eugene Fitzherbert or at the time also known as Flynn Rider was strolling through Varados when he spotted figure headed into the bar. Whoever it was had long pretty hair. Flynn Rider quickly looked at his reflection in the nearest window before strolling into the bar. It took only a few minutes before Flynn saw the girl again and approached her._

_"So, do you come around here often?" Flynn asked flirting but little did he knew at the time,_

_15-year-old Andrew was looking at him like he had two heads. 'Okay, either this guy is openly gay or may have possibly confused me for a girl.' Andrew thought in his head. It was bad enough that no one other than his fellow Saporians accepted Andrew liking both guys and gals, but now here was a guy flirting with him._

_"Hey, are you...okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Flynn said._

_"I'm fine, quick question though...do I look like a boy or a girl to you?" Andrew asked._

_"Umm, hot?" Flynn replied confused. Andrew was looking at him like 'This guy is a freaking idiot!' He had to get out of there. Now! Before things quickly become more awkward than they need to be._

_"Uh, I need to go find my sister! It was nice talking to you!" Andrew quickly got up from his seat and headed straight to the exit._

_"Oh, there's two of you?" Flynn winked. Andrew blushed so hard his entire face was red. Never had he been so embarrassed by the fact a guy actually confused him as a girl. 'Well I guess it means a compliment for looking pretty enough to be confused as a girl. But that also means I've gotta be careful around weirdos.' Andrew was lost in his thoughts that he wasn't looking where he was going until-_

_"DREW! WHAT THE HECK?!" 14-year-old Juniper yelled when Andrew accidentally bumped into him!_

_"Sorry Juni! But you're not gonna believe this! Some guy confused me as a girl!" Andrew explained. Juniper took one look before bursting out laughing. Of course this didn't help Andrew._

_"It's NOT FUNNY! It means there's a bunch of weirdos out there that will hit on me, thinking I'm a girl!" Andrew said. While Saporians have always been gender-neutral, other places enforced gender roles. Varados is one of them! To be a man, you have to do certain things. But Andrew the typical Rebel doesn't buy that crap._

_Thankfully, Juniper managed to stop laughing and comforted her brother._

_"Look Andrew, I promise, NO ONE, is going to flirt with you ever again! Okay?" Andrew smile and gave his little sister a hug._

_"Thanks Juniper."_

_"Anytime."_

**_End of_ _Flashback_ **

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So, you FLIRTED with Andrew?" Varian grinning at Eugene. Eugene's face was a red as Andrew's face.

"Well, he had long hair and a pretty face for a guy! Sue me! And by the way, why do you guys grow out your hair?" Eugene asked. But Andrew and Juniper shrugged. 

"We just like our hair long." Andrew replied.

"So if you guys wanna kiss, go right ahead!" Juniper said as she and Varian laughed.

"Juniper, I don't make out with taken guys! And besides Eugene and Rapunzel aren't my type."

"And I only assume your type is an cold-heart Dragon Lady like a certain one I know!"

"Like a certain what, Fitzherbert?" Uh oh! Eugene turn around to see Cassandra in her Lady-in-Waiting dress.

"Like, umm, no one special of course!" Eugene quickly said.

"Well if you're DONE Lottering the halls, I do have duties to tend to." Cassandra said as she walked pass them to Rapunzel's bedroom. After she left,

"Okay Junpier, Varian! You two can NOT tell anybody this! Okay?" Eugene said.

"Hmm-" Uh oh, Eugene could practically see the wheels in the Alchemist's head turning.

"Under one condition, -"

"Yes! Fine! Don't BREAK a promise! Ever!" Eugene said.

"Er, Nope!"

"Umm, hot chocolate for breakfast?" Eugene asked.

"Close but nope." Varian teased.

"Then what is it, kid?" Varian gave Eugene a mischievous smirk.

"You let Andrew join Team Awesome!" 

"WHAT?!? Hairstripe, Team Awesome consist two people!" Eugene explained.

"Well, I want Andrew to be part of Team Awesome as well! After all, you and Andrew are like the big brothers I've never had!" Varian replied. Eugene growled when he saw Andrew's arrogant smirk. By the Heavens, how much he wanted to wipe that damn smirk off his face!

"Urgh, Fine! Andrew, welcome to Team Awesome!" Eugene finally said as he held out his hand. Andrew shook it, still smirking.

"I knew you had a heart after all, Eugene." Andrew said. But little did Varian knew, the war of Big Brothers had just begun! 


	2. The Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Varian accidentally de-aged himself, things get...interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a few of my comics on my Tumblr, Werewolf Queen.

Varian was in his lab working on a personal experiment. "And the votes are in for who will win first prize in BEST METALS?!" Varian talking as if he was announcing the winner of a fight match. But things turn when Varian reach for what he thought was his hot chocolate, and then

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh guys? I found Varian, and there's a slight problem." Eugene said as a wide eyed toddler who looks like Varian peer behind him. Andrew's mouth was hanging open in shock! Upon further lookin the lab, they found a broken glass bottle on the floor. Juniper sigh. 

"I'll go get Clementine. Maybe she'll know what to do." Juniper said as if this was a normal daily thing. Leaving Eugene, Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Andrew alone with Varian whom was bouncing and jumping and giggling without a care in the world. Rapunzel took a deep breath. 

"Okay! It's okay! There's four of us watching over one kid! What could go wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

"Raps, you should _**never**_ say that! That's just asking for bad karma!" Andrew explained.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a cute kid, Varian turn out to be a handful. From jumping out of the shadows and scaring the living daylights out of Nigel to sassing everyone around him.

"How about you read a big book on manners?" Eugene asked. Varian puff his chest in.

"How about you eat my shorts?" Varian replied. Andrew couldn't help but laugh. In fact, it was Andrew who's been the most patient with Varian. For example, when the kid for some reason wanted a tea party!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look Varian, tea parties...are nice and all but they're for girls. Why not re-act a scene of Flynn Rider?" Eugene suggested. But Varian tearful looked at Eugene.

"But I wanna play tea party!"

"Eugene's right. Bu-ut, Cassie's always one for sword fights than tea parties!" Andrew said. 'What the Hell does this asshole have up his sleeves now?!' Eugene thought in his head as he could see where this was headed.

"Besides-" Andrew kneel down near Varian with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Wouldn't be fun to dress Eugene in a pink tutu?" Andrew asked.

"YEAH!!!" Varian yelled happily. Eugene got mad.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT I'M WEARING A PINK TU-" Eugene shouted angry.

"Well, guess if you won't, I'll just have to do it to prove I'm the better brother." Andrew replied, arms folded. Oh no he didn't! Finally Eugene mutter 

"Safdgfdh" as he grab the nearest hat and feather scarf. Rapunzel and Cassandra could barely hold in their laughter. 

"I'll go get the tea started!" Cassandra said, walking away.

"And Varian wants a dress, soo...I'll go do that!" Rapunzel left.

"Hooray!" Varian cheered. Eugene palm faced. This was his worst nightmare: Being forced to have a tea party...with Andrew!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...30 minutes later...

"I agree Ruddiger, the apple pie is delightful!" Varian said as he's wearing a pretty dress that Rapunzel made for him and in place of his goggles is a flower crown.

"How's the tea, Mrs. Fitzherbear?" Andrew asked, trying not to laugh. Eugene looked like he wanted to bury himself in a hole.

"If CassANDRA weren't gay, you two would be perfect for each other!" Eugene replied.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily, Clementine made an antidote and put it in the rest of the tea for Varian to drink. 

"Except it by morning. The boy should be back to normal. And please teach him to clean his lab!" Clementine said.

Later as Eugene and Andrew were preparing Varian for bed.

"Oh come on! A lollipop?" Eugene complained. 

"Well you can blame your misguided girlfriend for that." Andrew said.

"What was I supposed to do?! I know Blondie means well-"

"Tell her no! Is that so hard? Or is she afraid of her being wrong and you being right? Because I can clearly see who wears the pants here." Eugene just stare at him speechless as Andrew continued.

"You know Eugene, you claim to be the better big brother. But it's quite obvious you don't know jack about kids!" The tension in the room increase. Varian HATES it when the two people he view as big brothers fight. Varian felt tears threating to spill as the argument grew louder and louder. The lollipop no longer exist but Varian still held it tightly in his hand.

"Always helping kids in need, huh, Eugene?" Andrew sarcastically said.

"What is THAT suppose to mean?! Like you're A bet-ter role model to him?" Eugene mockingly said. Andrew narrowed his eyes.

"FYI, while you and your girlfriend were on your little getaway trip-I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF THE KID! Make sure he's fed, not sick, tuck him in bed, not let a single guard lay a finger on him, held him when he has nightmares-"

"Whoa-Okay! LOOK! I'm sorry but your yelling isn't gonna help." 'Like you've been a REAL help!' Andrew thought angrily. But Andrew knew Eugene was right, his anger will only make things worse and right now the kid doesn't need the stress.

"Whatever! Just help me get Var to bed." Andrew tries a calmer approach. 

"Varian wants you to read one of those Flynn Rider books this time."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later after Eugene read Varian 'Flynn Rider and the Lost Treasure' and tuck him in, Eugene decides to unwind a bit when Rapunzel showed him a painting in her journal of Eugene, Andrew, and Varian having a tea party. In the morning, Varian was his normal teenager self.

"Sorry guys if I was any trouble." Varian apologized. 

"Not at all kid. Though I had to resist saying a bad word to Andrew, it's fine." Eugene replied. 

"There's something I should tell you guys. I'm Genderfluid." Varian said. When Rapunzel asked what Genderfluid was, Andrew explained that it was normal and doesn't make Varian any less than who he/she is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugene's plotting revenge against Andrew!


	3. The Biggest Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Eugene invite Andrew to an ritual Reading Afternoon of Flynn Rider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference of The Princess Bride

"Kid, are you sure?" Eugene asked. Varian was carrying every book he could carry. The stack of books were so high that made Eugene nervous for Varian whom wasn't paying any attention. Varian's small grunts made Eugene more concern that the poor kid may end up dropping the books. But typical Varian as stubborn as he was, insisted that he could carry them! Varian's smile was big with excitement. For today, they've invited Andrew to read The Tales of Flynnigan Rider! While Varian was happy, Eugene though...not so much. But for the sake of Varian's happiness, Eugene swallowed his pride.

"Of course!" Varian insisted, trying so hard not to pant so hard.

"How do you know that he's a biblo-a bookworm!?" For Eugene, saying bookworm was much easier.

"You thought he was lying about liking to read books?" The books look like they're about to-Varian bumped into someone and the books fell.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Varian apologized.

"It's fine Var, but you should really watch where you're going." Yep, it was Andrew alright. Eugene swore, he dislikes Andrew's guts as much as Cassandra's guts.

"Sorry about that, I just-" Varian stopped when he saw Andrew picking up a book to examine the title and cover. He noticed Andrew's smile slightly wided as he familiarized with it.

"Flynn Rider and The Princess Bride?" Andrew asked. Eugene's eyes wided. Wasn't this a romance novel?

"Wait...Have you...read this?" Varian's voice grew excited within each phrase.

"Only several times! My favorite part is where-" As Andrew and Varian were 'geeking out' Eugene watched back and forth between Andrew and Varian whom was laughing. Eugene couldn't help but feel...jealous at Andrew. After all, Andrew was more attractive and Rapunzel couldn't help but still make goo-goo eyes at him, smart especially with knowledge on Flynn Rider, AND good with kids?! And to top it off, Andrew act like it's nothing! Eugene never felt so insecure until Andrew came along and easily get along with Varian while Eugene was wary of Varian. 

"-And then, Flynn Rider said,

TO THE PAIN!!" Both Andrew and Varian said at the same time. As they both laugh, Eugene felt like...he's a Third Wheel. Andrew wipe his tears from his eyes due to laughing too hard.

"Oh man! But there were other funny scenes too! Like 'MWarriage!' and the Battle of Wits!" Varian said.

"I know! How about I carry some of these books for you? You looked like you're about to drop them." Andrew said as he carried the stack of books. Varian pouted.

"They weren't that heavy." Varian muttered under his breath. Andrew chuckled. Eugene couldn't help but also chuckled. The kid was really adorkable when he's pouting. It was as cute as a small grumpy kitten!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the library,

"Come on Flynn! You got this!" Varian loudly whispered. Andrew and Eugene were reading out loud parts of two different characters. Eugene DID wanted to act out as Flynn Rider, but Varian said that Andrew should be given a chance. 

"Where's the poison? The battle of wits had begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink. And found out who is right...and who is dead?" Andrew as Flynn Rider said.

"The answer is so simple. All I have to do is know what I know from you. Are you the sort of man who put poison into his own drink or in his rival's? So I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you've counted on it! So I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me!" Eugene as The Dread Lord said.

"Truly you have a gift of intelligent." Andrew said.

"Wait until I get going!" 

"Oh please, if Fitzherjerk have anything, it's the lack of intelligent!" A familiar voice said. Andrew, Eugene, and Varian looked towards the doorway and saw Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Juniper standing in the doorway.

"Cass!" Rapunzel started.

"Looks like we've found the 'Nerd Club' in their natural habitat!" Juniper joked and laughed when Andrew rolled his eyes annoyed. Oh how she enjoyed teasing her big brother!

"Hey Juni, get a hobby sometime." Andrew remarked.

"Hmm, maybe you should take your boyfriend's advice. CassANDRA!"

"HE'S(SHE'S) NOT MY BOYFRIEND(GIRLFRIEND)!" both Andrew and Cassandra said. Rapunzel looked at Cassandra confused and concern while Juniper and Eugene were smirking. And Varian was annoyed.

"Umm, if you guys are don't irrupting, we like to get back to our Flynn Rider." Varian said.

"Oh sorry! Right, well we'll leave you boys be!" Rapunzel said as she pulled a flustered Cassandra along.

"Have fun, NERDS!" Juniper called over her shoulder. After the three girls left, the guys continued until Varian's stomach growl. So they came to one solution:

"Lunch break!" The three guys said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear, Juniper doesn't know a good book even if it hit her!" Andrew said. In the kitchen, Andrew chose vegetable soup with a slice of bread, Varian chose simply a ham sandwich with hot chocolate, and Eugene...well a cupcake.

"Too bad I'll never be like Flynn Rider." Varian said.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"Because...Flynn Rider is a hero! He's strong, witty, and...handsome. And me? I'm just ordinary and scrawny!" Varian explained.

"Var, you're not ordinary OR scrawny. It's normal to be lanky at your age. I was lanky myself. But I didn't care about looks." Andrew said.

"Yeah because if you weren't lanky, I might not have mistaken you for a girl!" Eugene said. Andrew glared at Eugene.

"But the point is, you're one of a kind." Varian smiled. 

"Sometimes, I daydream what it be like to be rescued by Flynn Rider like one of his damsels." Varian said as he had that dumb lovestruck look on his face.

"What? Flynn Rider? How come on! The guy barely is in a stable relationship!" Eugene joked as they laughed. Then Eugene remember something.

"Wait a minute! Kid, that shrine...did you have a crush on me?" Eugene asked. Varian looked bashful as he admitted that he liked boys. Time to settle something once for all:

"Okay kid, who's more attractive? Me or Andrew?" Andrew was staring daggers at Eugene as if to say, 'Seriously? We're doing this?' Varian looked back and forth between Eugene and Andrew.

"Well...I'm sorry Eugene, Andrew is more hotter."

"OH COME ON!" Andrew and Varian both laughed.

"Just give up Eugene. I'm still more attractive than you." Andrew gloated.

"In your flipping dreams, AnDROOL!" Eugene snarked back, embarrassed by the fact that even Varian thought of Andrew being more attractive than Eugene. But than Eugene looked at his shirt and then remember how volume and sleek Andrew's hair was. It was take some kind of 'special' shampoo just to get get hair like that. 'Now wait a minute, Eugene! Are you going back to your old ways just to steal his style?' Eugene thought. 'Maybe one night while he's asleep wouldn't hurt.' 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch was over, they managed to wrap the book up.

"Since the invention of the kiss, there had been five kisses. Each one was the most passionate. But this one left them all behind as she watched Flynn Rider rode off into the sunset. The End!" Eugene said. 

"Best. Day. Ever!" Varian declared.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone was asleep later that night, Eugene snuck into Andrew and Juniper's guest room through the window since he found out even he couldn't pick-lock the door. Making sure that he's very quiet, Eugene opened Andrew's drawer and grab one of his shirts. Then he made his way into their bathroom and grab the shampoo bottle that was written: Divine Lush.

"I see your a guy in taste of beauty products." Eugene whispered. After he quietly made his way to the window, Eugene climbed down and made a dash to the entrance and straight into his room. After Eugene closed his door, he made a quiet chuckle similar to a villain.

"Now we'll see who's the most attractive guy AND the better big brother after tonight, AnDROOL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Eugene done and did it! This is NOT gonna end well!

**Author's Note:**

> And so it had begun! Being confused for something else had happen to me a couple times. From little boys thinking I WAS a boy to a few High School Football Players calling me 'Rachael' while bike-riding.


End file.
